Climate management systems, such as air curtains and HVAC systems, have been in use for some time. Many climate management systems include machinery to manage a climate in an area of interest. Air curtain systems and many HVAC systems, for instance, may include machinery to cause or to prevent air from moving into or out of an area of interest. These climate management systems may be used to prevent hot or cold air from entering a specific area or to retain hot or cold air in a specific area. These climate management systems may include various physical components, including inlet(s), outlet(s), and air curtain motors that cause air to circulate.
Conventionally, the mechanisms used to control many climate management systems were rudimentary. As an example, the air curtain motors of air curtains used to prevent air from entering a specific area (a building, a specific room, etc.) may be activated by a switch that is triggered when a door opens, and may be deactivated in response to a time delay after the door closes. Conventional air curtain control mechanisms may waste energy, may lack automation, and may not allow building administrators and/or others a sufficiently granular level of control.